Amor Ítalo Alemán
by Nanamiii
Summary: Tabla de 5 promts tomada de la comunidad LJ de Musa Hetaliana. Ludwig x Feliciano.
1. Abrazos Italianos

**Título del capítulo**: Abrazos Italianos.  
**Prompt**: #1 "Abrazo"  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 118

* * *

A Ludwig al principio le había costado familiarizarse con los abrazos de Feliciano. ¿Por qué para saludar no sólo le daba la mano y ya? ¿De verdad todos los italianos saludaban dándose abrazos de oso y un beso en cada mejilla?

Con el tiempo fue dándole menos vueltas al asunto y comenzó a dejar que el amante de la pasta lo abrazase libremente, casi aprovechándose imprudentemente del privilegio que Alemania le había dado. De hecho, éste último a veces le devolvía el abrazo sin notarlo, pero por supuesto que no con la fuerza con la que Feliciano lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

Eventualmente fue encariñándose con esa muestra de cariño, porque inadvertidamente también se había encariñado con Feliciano.


	2. Besos Italianos

**Título del capítulo**: Besos Italianos.  
**Prompt**: #2 "Beso"  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 451

* * *

Si alguien era el que llevaba las riendas en la relación, ese era Ludwig. Él era quien cuidaba de Feliciano para que no se metiera en problemas ni se lastimara, el que lo ayudaba a diferenciar lo que debía hacer de lo que no y el que estaba a su servicio constante y voluntariamente.

Al italiano le gustaba que las cosas fuesen así, porque sabía que Ludwig era más hábil que él en cada aspecto de las labores y de la vida. Pero había una cosa, un detallecito en el que Feliciano superaba al rubio: a la hora de besar, el apasionado por la pasta demostraba por qué se decía que los que venían de su tierra eran los mejores amantes.

Había que comentar que Ludwig también era algo torpe y tímido cuando se trataba de relacionarse con los demás, pero eso no era problema ya que de alguna forma la personalidad de Feliciano lo compensaba. De hecho le gustaba que fuese así para poder hacer las cosas de a su manera con el alemán. Demás estaba decir que también amaba al rubio como era: macho y fuerte pero retraído y tierno.

Cuando se daban las condiciones, el italiano rodeaba a su amante por el cuello y con una mano entrelazaba sus dedos con sus cabellos dorados para luego acercar sus labios y unirlos con los del alemán. Oh, si alguien lo hiciese decidir entre un plato de pasta fresca y el hombre alto, le costaría elegir.

A pesar de tener un aspecto de macho duro, los labios y lengua de Ludwig eran de lo más suave. Por ello a Feliciano le encantaba darle besos lentos, profundos, de movimientos pausados, de los que no necesitan que se separen constantemente para respirar. Entre tanto, Alemania, que estaba aprendiendo como era todo el tema del amor, dejaba que el experto hiciera lo suyo. Se limitaba a tan sólo rodearlo con sus brazos y acercarlo contra su cuerpo.

Todo parecía maravilloso, ¿verdad? No, había un detalle que a veces no los dejaba besarse en paz, un detalle de ocho centímetros de altura entre ambos. Al principio no eran una molestia porque Ludwig podía bajar el cuello y Feliciano ponerse en puntas de pie, pero al rato a los dos comenzaba a dolerles el cuerpo. Por esta misma razón muchas veces se resistían a la tentación de besarse y lo hacían cuando estaban en casa; en el sillón por ejemplo, donde el alemán se sentaba y el italiano se acomodaba sobre él. Entonces podían estar varios minutos amándose, hasta que sus labios comenzaran a entumecerse.

Pero cuando se trataba de lo que seguía a los besos, Ludwig era el que volvía a llevar las riendas.


	3. Manos Alemanas, Manos Italianas

**Título del capítulo**: Manos Alemanas, Manos Italianas.  
**Prompt**: #4 "Manos"  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 245

* * *

A Feliciano le encantaban las manos de Ludwig. Eran manos fuertes, de hombre trabajador, que reflejaban su personalidad ruda y algo torpe, pero que podían ser delicadas cuando querían.

Le fascinaba cómo Ludwig podía agarrarlo fuerte sin lastimarlo, cómo podía realizar las tareas más difíciles, cómo cerraba sus puños con rabia para evitar matarlo, cómo se llevaba sus palmas a la cara en señal de frustración y cómo ésas mismas manos podían a veces jugar con los cabellos del italiano, curar heridas con suma delicadeza, cómo lo envolvían para que Feliciano se sienta seguro o simplemente cómo lo ayudaban a levantarse cuando se caía.

Por estas razones Italia siempre que tenía la oportunidad tomaba de las manos al alemán. Porque esas manos fuertes y suaves lo mantendrían de pie.

* * * * *

Si hay algo que a Ludwig le gusta de Feliciano, son sus manos: débiles y finas, sin embargo delicadas y creativas. El italiano apenas podía sostener un arma de manera correcta y tampoco algo muy pesado, pero a cambio podía realizar trabajos que requiriesen cuidado y concentración con éxito y además creaba las pinturas más lindas, los platillos más deliciosos (incluyendo el wurst y el queso que a Alemania tanto le fascinaba) o tocar las piezas de música más armoniosas.

No podía evitar tensar las suyas cuando Feliciano entrelazaba sus dedos, pero automáticamente recordaba tomarlas como se debía. Le encantaban esas manos, por eso Ludwig sabía que él también debía cuidarlas.


	4. Roces Alemanes

**Título del capítulo**: Roces Alemanes.  
**Prompt**: #3 "Roce"  
**Género**: Romance...?  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 297

* * *

Lo estaba haciendo por amor a Feliciano. Eso pensaba Ludwig una y otra vez para no pegar media vuelta e irse.

Era el cumpleaños del mayor de las Italias y desde que había llegado, Lovino y él no habían parado de echarse miradas asesinas. En serio, el morocho descarado había sido lo suficientemente insolente como para preguntarle gritándole a su hermano menor por qué había traído al "_macho de las patatas_". Y eso que Ludwig había sido el que se había gastado en elegirle un regalo ya que Feliciano había estado ocupado esos días.

Como era de esperarse los roces comenzaron. Un pequeño comentario insultando al Wurst, otro a la debilidad militar, un golpe bajo hablando sobre el nazismo, uno muy parecido pero sobre el fascismo, así siguieron toda la tarde. Ya en el punto culminante, cuando los insultos eran realmente estúpidos y sin justificación por ambas partes (colores de las banderas, formas de los países, cantidad de habitantes, rasgos generales de personalidad) y la violencia estaba a punto de comenzar Feliciano apareció frente a ellos, con su típica sonrisita de inocencia.

Alemania _tuvo_ que contenerse, le había prometido a su amante que no iba a comenzar una pelea por mucho que Lovino insistiese. Aún así no había podido evitar notar la sonrisa de triunfo que había aparecido en los labios de ese. Sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, el italiano más joven le anunció a Ludwig que ya era hora de irse y en consecuencia tomó su mano.

Automáticamente la sonrisa del mayor desapareció y se instauró en el rostro del rubio. Italia del sur podía ganar todas las batallas, roces, y escaramuzas que él quisiera, pero el botín de guerra le pertenecía y le seguiría perteneciendo a Ludwig.


	5. Caricias Alemanas

**Título del capítulo**: Caricias Alemanas.  
**Prompt**: #5 "Caricia"  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 349

* * *

No era una persona realmente cariñosa, Ludwig se conocía bastante bien. Con los que tenía una relación más bien estrecha (como Roderich, Elizaveta o Gilbert) tenía un trato más amigable que con los demás, pero tampoco era que iba abrazándolos por la vida como un cierto italiano. De hecho el tacto físico era muy poco o nulo.

Al principio, los únicos que recibían alguna muestra de cariño eran sus perros, especialmente cuando los felicitaba por ser tan buenas mascotas. Sin embargo luego llegó Feliciano, listo para darle un giro de 180 grados a su vida.

De a poco Italia fue _contagiándole_ su manera de ser, no en su totalidad (de lo cual Ludwig estaba muy agradecido), pero algunos hábitos que nunca hubiese imaginado que adoptaría fueron volviéndose costumbre de a poco. Encontraba agradable abrazar a la gente que quería, sin saber el por qué a veces cantaba junto a Feliciano, lo acompañaba a dormir la siesta y hasta se había encariñado con la compañía de los gatos.

El día que le cayó la ficha fue el día en el que estaba mirando televisión junto a su amante de la pasta. No era que estaban mirando nada realmente interesante, era una excusa para pasar el rato juntos dado que la lluvia les había arruinado la salida que habían planeado. Feliciano se le había arrimado como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía frío y Ludwig, evidentemente sin pensarlo, había posado su cabeza sobre la del castaño y comenzado a mimarlo, acariciándole el cabello.

El tiempo pasó, más o menos una hora, hasta que el programa terminó. Ambos se levantaron del sillón y mientras el italiano se estiraba le comentó al rubio que le habían encantado las caricias. El comentario tomó a Ludwig desprevenido, quien primero miró sin entender al otro y después a su mano. Luego de observarla como si fuera un objeto completamente desconocido que no tenía una base científica para ser explicada, un rubor furioso tomo posesión de su rostro.

Oh no, Feliciano lo estaba mal acostumbrando en demasía. ¿Y la peor parte? Que el hecho no le disgustaba nada.

* * *

**N/A**: Aquí se termina la serie de drabbles ¿Reviews por favor? *suplica* Cualquier comentario está bien, seguro que lo que sea me ayudará a mejorar.  
¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!


End file.
